


Evening Tumbles

by sekaino



Series: Tales in the Morning, Afternoon, and Evening [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adorable, Adult Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Kissing, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaino/pseuds/sekaino
Summary: Another peek at a very domestic and typical married life with Sorey and Mikleo.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: Tales in the Morning, Afternoon, and Evening [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/886314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Evening Tumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the last part of a series. This story is not bound to the previous ones and can be enjoyed on its own. But I highly recommend reading the previous ones as well. Please enjoy!

It was spring.

It was one of those cool evenings where the slight chill in the breeze reminded Mikleo that winter was hesitating to leave, yet summer seemed eager to be invited inside.

Mikleo stepped closer to their living room balcony sliding door, and slid it open.

_Just a crack._

“Brrr, it’s suddenly so chilly inside!” Sorey’s voice cascaded upon Mikleo’s ears from behind him like warm waves. Sorey emerged into the living room with that announcement with a towel wrapped around his head, bringing with him a very fragrant scent of French lavender. Mikleo smiled. Sorey had used _his_ preferred soap during his shower instead of the vanilla scented one that Sorey normally used.

“It’s such perfect weather outside, come and see.”

Mikleo heard rather than saw Sorey come up behind him.

And was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug from behind.

“It’s still so chilly. I don’t know how you like these cold days. I can’t wait for summer!” grumbled Sorey.

“You’re so warm like a furnace, and I still can’t believe you think _this_ kind of wonderful weather is _cold!_ It’s 15 degrees Celsius outside. That means it’s spring already. Winter is goneeee~” Mikleo teased, turning in Sorey’s arms and reaching out to the towel on Sorey’s head. “You have to dry your hair properly, you always feel cold because you leave it wet.”

Sorey squeezed Mikleo harder.

“Don’t squish me when I’m trying to make you look less like a drowned dog.”

Sorey immediately eased up, smiling, but also reaching out with one hand to slide the balcony door shut.

“So sneaky,” Mikleo grinned.

The sun was behind their apartment building, so they gradually saw the shadows in the City stretch over roads, cars, people, and things, before finally starting to shrink. It was getting dark and harder to see. Mikleo stayed standing wrapped in Sorey’s arms from behind, pointing out things and people, with Sorey listening and offering the occasional few words, chin mostly propped on Mikleo’s shoulder, hand running through soft strands of hair.

A loud rumble emanated from Sorey’s stomach.

“Dinner,” Mikleo promptly announced, separating himself from Sorey. “My goodness Sorey, it must be 7 o’clock, because that’s precisely the time your stomach grumbles…”

The clock proudly displayed the time.

7 O’Clock.

Both Mikleo and Sorey burst out in laughter.

“Some things never change.”

Dinner was particularly tasty for some reason, Mikleo having thrown in some extra-special spicy chilli, just the way Sorey liked it. As Mikleo preferred to bake desserts, a fantastic blueberry cheesecake awaited them at the end. It was convenient that Mikleo preferred to take his showers in the morning, allowing him time in the evenings to finish cooking dinner while Sorey showered. It was also convenient that Sorey loved making breakfast, since he _usually_ had so much energy in the mornings (when not busy sleeping in), while Mikleo tended to be a bit grumpy.

It was the perfect combination.

However, it had been a while since both of them could have a quiet weekend all to themselves, since sometimes they had Rose or Lailah visiting, or had to go out to meet their other friends.

Finally dishes were put away, and a lot of funny hip shaking and dancing was involved when brushing teeth.

Finally, chores complete, with a blanket thrown over their laps, finding just the perfect spot beside each other, they settled into their well-worn couch.

Soon, their attention turned from their favorite relic-hunting movie to each other.

Sorey leaned into Mikleo, wrapping his arms around him more comfortably and pressing his cheek into his.

“You need to make all dinners spicy like today.”

“Nope, I like my spice once in a while. I’ll burn my gut if I have it that spicy everyday! Twice a week is all I promise.”

“Awww,” Sorey grumbled, pulling at Mikleo’s hair. “Fine, but then you have to make your desserts less sweet.”

“Desserts are all about sugar!” Mikleo quipped. They had these kinds of ‘arguments’ frequently. Every time, neither won nor lost. They just compromised. But the ‘argument’ needed to be had, just because.

“No, no can do. Desserts will always have sugar. And my personal recipes will have more sugar,” stated Mikleo firmly.

“But why add sugar when I have you?”

Mikleo went silent.

“…”

“Don’t think you can use sweet words to sway me!” Mikleo suddenly burst out, pinching Sorey’s cheeks.

“Ow- okay, but it’s the truth…owieee,” Sorey complained as Mikleo pinched a little harder with a flush of pink displaying across his face, amethyst eyes sparkling with mild amusement.

“But I’ll forgive you with this.”

He suddenly let go, instead gently cupping Sorey's face and covering the distance between them with a peck on his cheek.

Sorey’s eyes sparkled gold in the light, with a mild look of delight. His cheeks expanded to make room for a grin. He pulled Mikleo even closer by his waist, and placed his smiling lips against Mikleo’s in a gentle movement.

They broke apart, Mikleo breathing heavily.

“That’s cheating…”

“How?” Sorey looked confused. “I didn’t break any rules-”

And couldn’t finish because Mikleo had now tackled Sorey’s midriff with a tickle attack.

Peals of laughter broke from Sorey, and Mikleo’s declaration of “This is Revenge!” was being drowned in both Sorey’s booming laughter and the sound of a small pile of books collapsing that had been placed too close to the commotion.

Their rabbits, Atakk and Elysia, were surprisingly _not_ startled. Both rabbits were already familiar with their owners struggle to win the upper hand in these ‘fights’, as they always watched Sorey and Mikleo from their cozy and comfortable spot right across the living room.

Happy owners meant a happy life.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Part 1 of this work took place in Fall - Morning.  
> Part 2 took place in Winter (Sorey braiding Mikleo's hair) - Afternoon.  
> So naturally, Part 3 takes place in Spring - Evening.  
> I first had this idea to do a season-based fanfic, and I didn't know what other pairing could possibly be so perfect for this other than Mikleo & Sorey! I was just nervous that I would never finish it.  
> But to be honest, the characters themselves gave me so much motivation. They are both such amazing heart-melting characters that THEY inspired me to finish these shorts!  
> I suppose this is it for this particular series for now. I feel pretty happy with posting this last chapter in this series.  
> Also I guess you guys can easily tell that I loved the thing going around the internet where the first character pecks the other on the cheek, only to have the second character return it with an actual ki-  
> OK CLEARLY the internet is such a fun place at times. The whole idea is so cute and imagining your favorite characters doing it is just SO adorable (in my opinion).
> 
> And naturally, a huge THANK YOU to you dear readers who have been reading this fic, or discovered this fic for the first time.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> You inspire me just as much as Mikleo and Sorey to keep writing, with kind comments and the fact that you take time to read this fic is more humbling than anything else.  
> I cannot say it enough - THANK YOU!!


End file.
